TeenNick HALO Awards
The TeenNick HALO Awards is a TV special that airs on TeenNick every December of every year. It profiles four ordinary teens who are Helping And Leading Others (HALO). Created by chairman Nick Cannon, the show is unlike any other award shows. The HALO Awards "...flips the script and features today’s biggest celebrities giving out the awards instead of receiving them,” said Marjorie Cohn, Executive Vice President, Original Programming and Development of Nickelodeon. It profile four teens who are usually seniors in high school or has just started college, that sacrificed themselves to better the lives of others. Prize Each teen is presented with usually $10,000 to further their education, another sum for their own charity or in cases where the teen does not have his/her own charity, they have the option of giving it to the charity of their choice. On top of that, they get to spend time with a celebrity who shares their passion. Honorees The following is a list of all the HALO award winners 2010 Honorees Herold Charles A 6'6", playful, music-loving high school senior, Herold grew up in Jacmel, Haiti, about 25 miles from Port au Prince. Five years ago, he came to Miami to escape the political and social turmoil of Haiti and have better educational opportunities. Herold's mother and five siblings stayed behind, but they stayed in constant touch through calls and texts—Herold can talk a mile a minute. On January 12, 2010, a 7.0 earthquake devastated Haiti, killing an estimated 200,000 people and leaving over a million homeless. Herold spent the day furiously trying to reach his family, to no avail. Finally at 11 that night, he reached his brother-in-law who told him, "The country is gone. There is no more Haiti." It wasn't until the next day—24 hours after he learned of the disaster—that Herold's mother finally reached him at school and told him his family was alive but his home was gone. The 24 hours during which Herold didn't know the whereabouts or safety of his family were life-altering. He realized that his ability to consistently reach his brother-in-law could be of critical importance to other families searching for loved ones in Haiti. Using twitter, Herold helped 25 families locate their loved ones—though it was not always good news. Then he began using his twitter account to help guide relief organizations to the exact locations of people still trapped under debris, texting for help. Since then, Herold has organized food drives at school, and relentlessly makes himself useful to aid organizations like The Human Initiative, Help Haiti Heal, and Help Chile Heal—helping not just Haiti, but anyone faced with a natural disaster. But he's concerned that as media coverage fades, Haiti will be forgotten. "In January, the whole world was helping Haiti but now they're trailing off. We are in it for the long run." Jordan Somer File:|''Jordan at the HALO premiere'' "A charismatic honors student, life-long dancer, and pageant queen, Jordan entered her first pageant when she was nine. Since then she's won a variety of titles, including 2nd place in the teen division of Miss America. But it was after she won a juniors pageant when she was 13 that she decided she could do a lot more with her crown than attend parades. As a regular volunteer with Special Olympics, Jordan knew how much pride the participants take in receiving their awards -- whether it's 8th place or 1st. And having learned so much about public speaking, poise, confidence, and leadership through her pageant experiences, Jordan knew that she could help give girls with disabilities those same opportunities and that same pride of accomplishment. So in 2007, at the age of 13, Jordan created Miss Amazing, a pageant for young women with physical and mental disabilities. Participants don't just get to wear their prettiest outfit on stage and practice public speaking and performing; they enjoy a full day of activities -- all organized by Jordan. Since 2007, Miss Amazing has doubled in size to 30 participants, and Jordan is still busy every year personally securing sponsorships and donations, recruiting participants and judges, coordinating volunteers, and even producing the event itself (lights, sound, etc.). Throughout the year she's in touch with participants, helping them work on their interview or pick a gown for the event -- all while competing on her school's dance team and her studio's troupe, dancing 15 hours a week. Jordan is currently working on establishing a non-profit organization for Miss Amazing, in the hopes of going national." She was matched with Rosario Dawson, who's as a board member of V-Day, a global activist movement to stop violence against women and girls. Joshua Hall "Born and raised in Brooklyn and the youngest of four kids, Joshua loves music, basketball, and The Fresh Prince. As part of a close-knit family that has always emphasized the value of education, hard work, and community service, Joshua has spent holidays volunteering with his family from a very young age -- working at food pantries or visiting the sick. He's a firm believer that, in his words, "If there's a need, you have to help meet it." Already actively involved with his parents' organization, Clothed with Love—among other things, they distribute backpacks filled with school supplies to neighborhood children who need them—Joshua learned of another organization his freshman year in high school: Journey for Change . After being accepted to the program, Joshua traveled with the group to South Africa in August 2008, assisting residents of the country's shantytowns with their basic needs of food, water, and clothing. The following year, Joshua learned of the epidemic of human trafficking—and child slavery—in Ghana. Upon hearing that Ghanaian children as young as three were being sold into slavery by their desperate parents—thereby depriving them of a childhood, an education, basic needs, and self-worth—Joshua applied and was accepted to be one of five young people to travel to Ghana with Journey for Change. In Ghana, he became close friends with a former child slave named Donald. While it was hard to hear about what Donald had endured, it increased Joshua's resolve to raise awareness about child slavery. During the trip, Joshua represented his group to the US Ambassador to Ghana. And since his return, he's continued his advocacy, making presentations at universities and the United Nations, all in the hopes of educating the public that slavery is not yet over." His HALO match was Ashton Kutcher, founder of the DNA Foundation. Lauren Huichan "Growing up in an abusive household was terrifying and traumatic for Lauren. But when she was removed from her home at the age of 12, life didn't get magically better. Adrift in a broken foster care system without any real support, Lauren began acting out—blowing off school, hanging out with the wrong crowd, and getting kicked out of group home after group home. She went through 22 housing placements in two years. Facing the reality that she had run out of options, Lauren encountered a group called Adelante Youth Advocates of New Mexico. For the first time, she found herself surrounded by foster youths who had a positive outlook on the future. In the ensuing years, Lauren has gone from being a recipient of Adelante's help to becoming a vital member of the organization; she's now entering her second term as President. With her own life successfully turned around—she graduated high school, got her own apartment, and has begun a degree in psychology at the University of New Mexico—Lauren has dedicated herself to making sure other foster youth won't have to struggle the way she did. A magnetic personality now working to change the system from within, Lauren is a powerful voice for all foster youth. Educating and collaborating with judges, attorneys, social workers, legislators, and foster parents, she helps them understand the experiences with injustice, emotional abuse, and labeling that are common to the children and teens in their care. Her days are busy not just with a full course load, but with conference calls and meetings, planning committees, and volunteer coordination. With her giving heart and ability to connect to other young people, Lauren also works with youth still in the system. Not only is she a facilitator in a program at a grief center called Gerard's House, helping others cope with the constant sense of loss associated with being in foster care, but she's also as a direct mentor to two teens struggling in the system. She tirelessly serves as a role model and inspiration to other foster youth, letting them know that the positive potential for their futures is real and realizable She was paired with Mariah Carey, who works with the Fresh Air Fund, which helps disadvantaged urban youth. 2009 Honorees Leah Stoltz "Leah Stoltz was in 6th grade when she was told by her doctor that she was developing a serious lateral curve in her spine, a condition called scoliosis (which affects about 1 in 40 young people, mostly girls). She was instructed to wear a full torso, hard plastic brace for hours a day in hopes of correcting the spinal curve. While rarely life-threatening, scoliosis cruelly becomes evident in early adolescence, a time when girls feel most self-conscious about their changing bodies. Feeling alone and deeply frustrated by her body's betrayal, she told her mom she wanted to start her own support group and at 13 founded Curvy Girls of Long Island. Despite enduring the brace for two and a half years, she required major spine surgery causing her to forgo her favorite activities for one year. Leah has become a spokesperson for the National Scoliosis Foundation and Curvy Girls have been instrumental in the success of fund-raising by the local chapter of the Scoliosis Association. Through Curvy Girls, Leah has been able to support and educate other young girls and their parents about living with scoliosis and to instill in them a positive self-image and esteem despite the effects of the condition. It is Leah's hope to help more girls start Curvy Girls groups across the country so that "other girls don't have to feel alone." Her HALO match was singer Justin Timberlake. Darrius Snow "Darrius was born in the projects of Atlanta. He is one of five kids -- each with a different father -- and was abandoned by his drug-addicted mother when he was two years old. After being taken in by an older cousin, Darrius and his siblings moved to the Bankhead Courts projects, one of the most dangerous communities in Atlanta. Darrius is the first in his family to graduate high school and is currently in College. He was the President of BTEAM (Bankhead Teens Encouraging Action by Motivating others), a group of teens organized to transform their neighborhood from a drug and crime-infested one, to a positive environment where young people can be active and grow towards a brighter future. Darrius is also active with Essential 2 Life, an organization that provides educational and mentoring opportunities in hopes of seeing "a generation of urban youth move beyond poverty to discover a direction in their lives." He got a chance to meet basketball genius Lebron James. Megan Kilroy "Growing up in southern California with a father who is a part-time lifeguard, she's a genuine ocean lover who has found her passion in marine advocacy and is on a self-declared mission to share that with others. During her high school marine biology class, she was introduced to an organization called Team Marine, an environmental organization dedicated to making the Southern California waters safe and clean through research, education and community action. As the first appointed Team Marine captain, Megan has great plans for the group including recycling plastic to raise money to send Life Straws to Africa, organizing beach cleanups, continuing the fight to ban plastic bags in Santa Monica (through marches, distribution of reusable bags and testifying at city hall), and perhaps most importantly, continuing to educate the community as to how they can change their behaviors and help protect the ocean. Megan multiplies her efforts to protect her local coastline as an active member of her school's Heal the Bay and the West L.A. Malibu chapter of the Surfrider Foundation." The celeb that shared Megan's passion was Hayden Panettiere. Brryan Jackson "Brryan has been living with AIDS since the age of five. When Brryan was just 11 months old, his father, in the midst of separating from his mother, intentionally injected Brryan with HIV tainted blood in an attempt to avoid paying future child support. He was eventually convicted of first-degree assault and received the maximum sentence—life in prison. Brryan has had an incredibly difficult childhood and adolescence—schools were reluctant to admit him, ignorant kids called him names and he constantly got into fights, eventually transferring schools to avoid being beaten up. Now Brryan volunteers as a staff member at Camp Kindle, a camp for young people infected with and affected by HIV/AIDS that he formerly attended as a camper. He is also an active participant in Speak Out, Project Kindle's peer-to-peer speakers' bureau, regularly giving talks in schools around the country to educate students about what it's like to live with HIV/AIDS in hopes of combating social stigmas and improving the lives of those living with AIDS. On his 18th birthday, Brryan founded his own organization—Hope Is Vital (HIV) -- to raise awareness, understanding and compassion for people infected with and suffering from HIV/AIDS. Alicia Keys was the lucky celebrity who got to meet Brryan. Premiere There is a special screening premiere of the HALO awards that is held a few days before the national premiere. It is an invitation only event. All the honorees are flown to the chosen city and get to meet each other for the first time. Among the attendees include the honorees families and close friends. Many celebrities have also attended. Among the celebrities that attended the previous screenings include Brad Kavanagh, Jerry Trainor, Nathalia Ramos, Jade Ramsey, Matt Shively and many more. For the past two years, the premiere has been held in New York city and in Washington DC. Episodes Lists "Starting this years as of 2011, The Halo Awards will have an episodes lists" List of Halo Awards Episodes "Enjoy the Halo Awards Shows as it continue on" 200px The 2009 HALO Awards Logo 200px The 2010 HALO Awards Logo External links * Miss Amazing Official Website * DNA Foundation * 2010 Celebrity Guests Category:Awards